Episode 4 (Power Rangers Forever)/Transcript
Story Dana Mitchell: Episode 4-Lucario and Infernape Debut Beatrice's Estate Thunderbrood: Hidden Ringi, Strun Bah Qo! (A large cloud forms outside in an instant, large bolts of lightning and loud claps of thunder rock the soccer pitch.) Tanya: You do realize we're inside, right? Thunderbrood: Of course. Now you have to stay exactly where I want you, no retreating. Beatrice: You dare invade my home? Tanya, show this guest outside, if we're lucky, one of his lightning bolts will fry him. Tanya: Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow! (Tanya Transforms.) Thunderbrood: Interesting, yes, I can sense great power coming from you. Tanya: You can have it! (Tanya runs forward and punches Thunderbrood, the attack hits despite his attempt to block it). Thunderbrood: Guess I need to train more. You were lucky this time! (The Rinshi retreats at high speed). Wes: Don't just stand there! Go after him! We've let too many monsters go free, not anymore! Jane: I'm with you. (Both characters give chase to Thunderbrood). Tanya: That was a little too easy for my liking. Tommy: They used to put up more of a fight in our day. Beatrice: Regardless, the thunder storm is still rampaging outside, it's too dangerous to head out. Tanya: Yet you let Wes and that girl go after him? Beatrice: Someone had to. Tanya: ... Right. (an explosion rocks the building.) Tommy: Uh oh. Tanya: Was that the Thunder storm? Demon: No! Something else! Tommy: Beatrice, you really need to change the locks to your doors. Demon: I came here searching for a great and powerful energy, yet what I find is another monster based on element. Interesting, very interesting. Batlings, kill them all! (A squad of eleven Batlings appears, surrounding the Demon). Demon: Eleven Batlings against eleven students. I think this is a fair battle, don't you agree? Beatrice: Students, to the soccer field now! Students: ... What? Tommy: We can't risk the compound getting destroyed. George: Yet you will risk our lives to play soccer when there's a thunder storm raging outside? Beatrice: GO! (The students and Batlings leave to go play Soccer against each other.) Tommy: Hey, Tanya, mind if I join you taking care of business? Tanya: Be my guest. Tommy: I'm borrowing this morpher from TJ. Shift into Turbo! (Tommy and Tanya tag team against the demon, who uses a flurry of fire based attacks to strike back at them.) This guy's a little too hot to handle. Max, Danny, fancy lending us a hand? Max/Danny: Wild Access! (Both Rangers appear, surrounding the Demon) Demon: Heh heh, you are all fools! Tommy: Turbo Lightning Sword! (Tommy and the demon clash sword to sword while the others watch. Tommy is kicked away, allowing the Blue and Black Wild Force Rangers to begin their attack.) Demon: Shouldn't you two be worried about the Orgs? (Laughter) Max: What are you saying? (Max is pinned down by the Demon while Danny takes it in a choke hold). Tanya: Double Clubs! (Tanya bashes her Zeo Weapons at the Demon, beating him off Max and Danny.) Danny: Now's my chance, stunner! (Max flips while keeping the Demon's choke hold, throwing him to the ground.) Demon: This isn't over Rangers! (The Demon vanishes, as the Rangers demorph, the students return.) Beatrice: That was quick. Well done students! Daisy: Can we go home now? This day has just been crazy, bomb threats, demons, Rinshi. You'd think someone wanted us to be trapped here. Max: Actually, I sense something. Danny! Come with me, we've got an Org in the base! Danny: Right! Org: I was found too soon! This is Org certified acid. This will destroy your base from within! Max: So, it wasn't the org I sensed, it was the gunk. Org: Am I not org enough for you? My mistress Wavesoak suggests otherwise! (The Wild Force Rangers fight the Org.) Eyecatch Daisy Hanson/Max Cooper: (in Japanese) 12/23! (In English) Power Rangers Forever! OUTSIDE Tommy: Thought you could get one over us, did you? Demon: So, you aren't as stupid as I had hoped. Tommy: Hey don't talk about the soccer kids that way. They're trying at least. Demon: They're too dangerous if left unchecked. I will have them destroyed before they can defeat us! Tommy: Well, shall we dance? I warn you, I've not worn this suit in a while, I'm a bit rusty. Demon: That won't be necessary. (A rain downpour forced the Demon to teleport away.) Tommy: Aww, I was looking forward to a fight. INSIDE Org: Ha ha! You two are no match for me! Danny: No! (The green gloop starts to spread, knocking over tables and important looking equipment). Org: Now, to finish you off! (A bright light shines.) Org: Hey! What's this? (The org picks up a digivice. He is punched in the head by a monster, who pops out of the device.) Max: Now, I have seen everything. Danny: Let's just stop the green gloop, we can wonder why a monster just randomly appeared to fight an Org later. Max: Beatrice is a loonatic. Danny: I hear you, now let's deal with this slime! DARK ALLEY (A Infernape and a Lucario appear from Pokeballs, bashing away the Rinshi.) Rinshi: Impossible! My Rinshi are being defeated by animals! Jane: These aren't your ordinary animals. These creatures are one with fighting technique. They are just as deadly as the Jyuuken Beast arts! Infernape! Mach Punch, now! (The Infernape thrashes the Rinshi with a fast punch.) Lucario! Aura Sphere! (Lucario finish off with a ball of Aura and send to the Rinshi as Infernape dodge Lucario's Aura Sphere. The Rinshi explodes and then it disappears.) Wes: Pokemon toys sure have advanced over the past few years haven't they? Jane: Monferno, Lucario, return! (Wes Demorphs) Wes: You aren't just an ordinary soccer player are you. Jane: No, I'm a Pokemon trainer. Wes: Tell you what. I'll let Beatrice explain this to me. Let's head back home for now. Beatrice's Estate Beatrice: We've had quite the day Rangers. It seems more monsters are appearing by the day. Max: No kidding. Beatrice: Thank you everyone for doing your part in keeping this base safe. The Org, Demons and Rinshi must have been working together to try and take us out. My soccer students seem more valuable by the hour. Get some rest, there's no telling when they will strike next. Wes: Who are you? I've never seen anything like that before. Jane: When I was younger, my mother gave me an egg that became Lucario. I obtained a Chimchar a few years later. Wes: Where does becoming a Pokemon trainer cross paths with soccer? Jane: I needed a hobby after I moved away from Mariner Bay. Thankfully it was just before the Bansheera attack. Either way, I learned that my mother had a unique soccer training and eventually I was able to train in it too. Wes: So why the interest in Power Rangers? Jane: I simply cannot satisfy you can I? Wes: Sorry, I do trust you. Come on, we're running late. THAT EVENING Jane: Thank you for earlier Lucario. I think Wes really liked you. Lucario: Poor man had never seen a Pokemon before! Jane: (laughter) Ryan: So, that thing talks. Lucario: I'm not a thing! Dana: That's not what he meant. Sorry. Jane: That's fine. What did I miss? Beatrice: For a star student, you sure took your time getting here. Lucario: The monster was taken care of. Beatrice: I knew I could count on you. Both if you. Everyone, as I said, Jane and the other soccer players are important to all this. Their abilities are the 'Ki' to our salvation. Ranger powers must be enhanced with this unique training. Jane's mother was one of the best. Max: What about this digivice? Beatrice: That belongs to Jane, a question for another day. For now, we must rest and continue our training in the morning. All: Right! LATER Jane: It's been a long day. We should get some sleep. From now on we'll need to train harder. Lucario: I agree, though I no longer wish to be cramped in that ball. Jane: Sorry I've kept you in your ball for so long. Lucario: That's alright Jane. Jane: Well from now on, we stick together. A team. We've been a team for over a decade after all! Lucario: For the rest of our lives! Good night. Category:Power Rangers Forever